Chief Giant
Chief Giant is the Boss of the Giants and a Father of Minerva. He is a personal summon of Paul Gekko. Appearence The Chief Giant is a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft, the thick beard and mustache covering his lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, are untamed, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being almost completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and has a black underlining around his lower eyelid; something which gives him an otherworldly look. Jiemma's small, dark Sabertooth mark is located in the center of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead. During his introduction, Jiemma was portrayed as having a very hairy chest, with his torso and abdominals sporting spiky hair in a shape reminiscent of a cross; this, however, wasn't present in his subsequent appearances. Personality The Chief is a grumpy and highly apathetic Giant. He does not like to take orders from anyone, unless the summoner is highly talented and earns his respect. Mikazuchi no Mikoto, Bianca and Paul Gekko are three of the few people that he has allowed to ride on top of his head without question. While he is quite confident of his abilities as a fighter, he is well aware of his limitations and perceptive of the power of his enemies, shown in his apprehension when confronting the Ten Tails on Yggdrasil Island. Abilities *Shockwave: The Chief Giant is capable of producing shockwaves of varying intensity from his person without the need to perform any gesture or assume any particular stance. The Chief blows the Ten Tails away from the Rosemary Village to preven the Ten Tails from killing innocent children. Background At some point in time when the Chief was younger, Bianca, in the hopes of finding the animal that she was affiliated to naturally reverse summoned himself to Mount Myōboku where he tossed away a snake that Chief was squaring off against. Later, after the young woman began training with the toads, Bunta was the one to tell him that the Great Giant Sage was looking for him in order to bestow a prophecy upon her. Paul Gekko Arc ] Paul Gekko to save the kids and himself from being crushed by the Ten Tails. The Chief was his usual grumpy self, and refused to fight for Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko demanded that he show him the respect he was due as his follower. This only further annoyed him, prompting him to claim that he couldn't take him seriously — remarking that Naruto was "too young to share sake with him". Then Minerva, who had been accidentally summoned by Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko tells Minerva to help the kids escape while the Ten Tails is wrecking houses. The Chief Giant, impressed with Paul Gekko helping the Sage of the Six Paths officially accepted him as his subordinate, declaring "I'll show you plenty of honour-bound duty!" as he drew his magical shockwave. The Chief was once again impressed with Hamura sealing the Ten Tails within his brother, Hagoromo, and even lamented that he would not be able to see the end of this battle because he had reached his limit and had to return home. Family *Minerva- Daughter Category:Characters